Son of the Labyrinth
by Lady Ione Athene
Summary: What would happen if Jareth fell in love with a centauress? In this story Jareth has a choice, but who will he choose?
1. 1

Son of the Labyrinth  
  
By Jaden O'Brady  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Ione and the King  
  
A lonely alley of the Labyrinth glowed in the late evening sun. The bricks sparkled until a lone traveler shadowed them. The lichen blinked sleepily as the shadow's owner slipped quietly by. Dainty hooves traveled noiselessly across the ground as a centauress passed along. Her coat was rich deep brown with a golden hue that sparkled in the setting sun. Her hair and tail matched the gold-brown color of her fur, but her eyes were the most catching attraction. She looked up for an instant towards the sun and one could've seen her brilliant violet eyes blink in irritation. She knew she'd never be back in the Goblin City by sunset. She stopped and stamped her hooves as her irritation grew.  
  
"I won't make it by the normal route."  
  
She looked around sadly.  
  
"What I need is a door!"  
  
She looked around again and smiled broadly. A door had appeared to her right. She opened the latch then paused.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered. There was no one around to hear, but she knew her gratitude was known. She was a part of the Labyrinth, and unlike outsiders, she didn't need to fear the maze of passages. Ione knew that the Labyrinth was constantly changing and twisting, but this was helpful rather than hindering to the inhabitants of the Labyrinth. It was the outsiders that needed to fear becoming lost in its confusing passages. As she walked through the door, she whispered another word of thanks. Looking behind her she watched as the tree she'd walked out of closed behind her and found herself facing the junkyard surrounding the Goblin City. Ione proceeded carefully through the mounds of junk since she had to be careful in not stepping on junkyard goblins as well as not collapsing the precarious piles. With a sigh of impatience, she finally reached the gates of the city. She passed quietly past the guards. The guards would have no real reason for harming her, but they tended to be rather cranky when waked. Ione walked swiftly to the market center of the city as the sun was nearly set. She needed to purchase enough food for her dinner, which was no small task. Being a centauress had its drawbacks, which included two stomachs. She first had to dine on foods to fill her human stomach, which in itself was not so hard, but dining to fill her horse stomach took considerably longer. Left to themselves, horses graze nearly half their waking hours with a considerable appetite for meals therefore she had to buy plenty of grains, oats, fruits, greens, and plenty of hay to snack on. Their large appetites were good reasons to carefully consider before asking a centaur to dinner. She had a large basket strapped to her back for the purpose of carrying her purchases complete with lid. A small mishap proved the reason for the basket's lid. As she finished placing a bag of peaches in her basket, she caught a flash of motion out of the corner of her eye. Her horse instincts took over forcing her to rear and kick in response to the surprise. When she returned to earth, the erring goblin scrambled away rubbing its head and muttering protests under its breath. Ione simply sighed and shook her pretty head. It was worse than pointless to apologize to the uncivilized goblins. Finishing her shopping quickly, she returned home as the very last rays of sun cast everything in a golden-orange glow. The house was specially altered to accommodate her rather unusual physique including her fairly tall stature, but what concerned her at the moment was her basket. The strap had apparently slipped far enough back on her stomach to place it just out of reach of her fingers although still secure. She tried a couple times to reach it only to turn in two circles like a puppy chasing its tail. Desperate she looked around. Spotting a crippled goblin sitting against a nearby wall, she trotted over.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir, but would you mind helping me with my basket? It seems to have slipped beyond my reach."  
  
Suddenly the crippled goblin disappeared as a tall and handsome man took its place. Ione reared slightly, her hind legs stepping back a couple paces in surprise. The man before her had blond hair down past his shoulders and eyes that seemed to pierce right through her. He was impeccably and almost foppishly dressed in a loose white shirt, black vest, long dark coat, gray tights, and high black boots. Coloring slightly, Ione bowed gracefully with one foreleg forward and one back while her human half assumed a curtsy position with head bowed in respect. Had she looked up she would have seen the man's eyes sparkle with laughter.  
  
"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty," she said with her head still down, "I shall ask someone else."  
  
Here HM Jareth did laugh. "And just who are you going to ask? Everyone has returned to their homes by this time."  
  
"I shall find a way, Your Highness."  
  
Ione gritted her teeth knowing that her blush was deepening and that he was enjoying it.  
  
"It's no bother." With these words almost carelessly said, Jareth undid the cinch and lifted the basket. She tried so very hard, but she shivered anyway when his hand brushed against her.  
  
"Are you feeding an army then?" he asked with none to slight sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Nay, Your Highness, 'tis but the curse of the centaurs that we must fill two stomachs." She knew he could sense her discomfort and she took a quiet deep breath. He set the basket down then straightened. She opened the door of her home and lifted the basket to go inside and noticed he did not leave, but continued to watch her. "Would you like to come in, Your Majesty?" She almost wished he wouldn't want to, but the King nodded.  
  
"To be truthful, I've never been in a centaur's home before."  
  
Ione allowed him to enter first, as his rank demanded, then followed and closed the door behind her. While most of the furnishings in the home were styled for her, there were accommodations for human visitors including luxurious chairs near the parlor fireplace. Ione had a large sofa to sit on that had no arms or back and looked more like a huge ottoman. Because of the considerable length of her body, the sofa was in a corner and facing forward so she could speak to any visitor she was entertaining. Ione's feet were shod with special shoes tough enough to withstand the use of a centaur, but made of a material that would not harm delicate rugs or wood floors. These special shoes also aided in her noiseless movement. Since the shoes were not terribly hard like metal, she did not clop or clank about like horses.  
  
"May I offer you something to drink, Sire?" She was extremely uncomfortable entertaining the King, but common courtesy overruled.  
  
"A brandy, if possible, would be nice.  
  
She entered the parlor from the kitchen carrying the requested brandy as well as a moderate glass of warmed and spiced cider for herself. Her horse half often caused her taste to run more toward apples than grapes. She handed the brandy to Jareth with a polite bow, which was as necessary for the difference in height as it was for the sake of manners.  
  
"What is your name then, centauress?" Jareth asked as he sipped his brandy. He noted that it was of excellent vintage and rivaling his own stores.  
  
"My name is Ione Athene, Your Majesty.  
  
"I own a theen?" He looked at her askance for a moment then carefully spelled out to her what he thought she'd said.  
  
"No, Milord, Ione is spelled I-o-n-e. It is an old Greek name, and Athene is a variant of Athena just spelled with an E at the end instead of A. I originally came from Greece."  
  
The king nodded then casually continued, "Truly interesting. You can play many word games with such a name. I've half a mind to call you Ione U. Tell me Ione. Have you ever considered joining the Knights of the Labyrinth?"  
  
"No, Milord."  
  
"Why not? You would be a great asset I am sure."  
  
"Milord, I very rarely use my training in war. I am not a violent person."  
  
"Neither are most of the knights. The knights protect the Labyrinth's lands, but little else. I have an army of my own that fights for me."  
  
"I would have to consider it very carefully, Sire."  
  
At this point, Jareth finished his drink and rose from his seat.  
  
"Well, I hope you will consider it. It is a worthy occupation."  
  
She accompanied the King to the door as a proper hostess and bid him a formal farewell, but once at the door, the Goblin King simply vanished. What Ione didn't know was that the Goblin King was going to keep an eye on the lovely centauress he'd just met. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 2: The Storm  
  
Nearly a month passed by as normal for Ione after her accidental meeting with the King. She never thought to act superior of others in the least. After all she would remind herself that it had been an accident, and the King would surely have helped any other female inhabitant with such a situation. She thought about this often on her walks through the city, and it was just such a walk that would start a chain of events that would change her life forever. She had lost all track of time and surroundings so deep was she immersed in her thoughts, and she failed to notice an oncoming storm until it was upon her. It seemed almost that a crystal clear blue sky blackened instantly and sheets of blinding rain poured down. A door opened on her left and she ducked into it immediately before she thought about where it would lead. Her relief turned to suspense when the door closed behind her with a bang. She looked hesitantly around, but her eyes were still adjusting, and she couldn't see at first. Suddenly a light lit and Ione found herself standing face to face with the King once more. She quickly bowed, but because she was thoroughly soaked, it was not quite as graceful.  
  
"Ione U. Come with me. You'll need to get dry or you'll catch cold next."  
  
"Thank you, Sire."  
  
She shivered almost as if on cue and followed the Goblin King hoping he would not be angry with her for trespassing on his castle. Jareth produced a soft towel, which she promptly used to give herself a rubdown. He led her to a parlor with a fire burning in the center. Directing her to sit down near the fire, he next saw to it that she was covered with warm blankets. Ione nearly had the distinct feeling that Jareth's horses would be treated in such a manner if they'd been out in the rain, but being half horse, she merely appreciated the gesture. It surprised her since Jareth was well known for having an iron fist with his goblin subjects. But the King got along fine with the Knights, and she assumed that his suggestion she be one of them was the reason for his kindness. Still, she failed to notice how the King stared at her since she was busy with the task of warming her shivering coat. Had she looked towards the King at that moment, Ione would probably have braved the rain again. As she became warmer, Ione began to feel very sleepy. She faintly heard the King humming a tune behind her that was sad and full of pain at the same time that it was haunting and beautiful. Soon she dropped of into a peaceful sleep dreaming of her family in Greece. She was all that was left of that family of centaurs, but her dreams reminded her of the peaceful days.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and fair when Ione arose to greet it. She frowned slightly. Her mind instantly rebelled as she looked around the unfamiliar room. She then remembered the storm and coming to Jareth's castle, but as she gazed about at her surroundings she realized she was not in the parlor room where she had dozed off. She became anxious as she realized that she had been moved in her sleep. She looked about quickly once more realizing that she was in a large bedroom. Her anxiousness was quickly turning to worry. A slight noise behind her caused her to sit up in order to look behind her. She inhaled sharply. The King was sleeping beside her! Ione's heart raced and she began to panic. She slowly rose and retreated quietly from the room. As she quietly closed the door behind herself it was all she could do to keep from bolting. Her entire body shook as she walked through the halls and gradually found the door she'd entered through. Once she was in the street, Ione let loose and ran. She knew in the back of her mind that her hooves would not make much clatter on the stone streets, but the only thought on her mind at the moment was to flee! She ran and ran until she was rather spent from exhaustion. Coming at last to her home she walked shakily inside and sat down on her couch to collect herself.  
  
"It is not what you think, Ione," she said quietly to herself.  
  
"The King's castle was probably not designed for centaurs. That might have been the one bed suited to your form. Maybe he just wanted to remain in his own room. He's the King after all. He has the right to do as he will."  
  
She continued to give herself a rational talk for some time before she settled enough to hold any breakfast down, but her appetite was weak at best. She sighed softly.  
  
Just because you love him doesn't mean the feeling is reciprocated.  
  
The thought spun through her mind before she could stop it. Love him? Love the Goblin King? The thought sounded crazy to her mind's ear, but as she thought back to her meeting of the King a month earlier she realized. She had loved him. For years as a child she'd been told of the evil Goblin King, but Jareth had always intrigued her rather than frighten her. She had become an inhabitant of the Labyrinth and realized that the Goblin King was not some horrid monster as her mother had warned. His kindness toward her had sealed it. She realized slowly that again his kindness during the storm had firmly planted him in her heart. She shook her head. No it was not to be. It was well known that His Majesty had an eye for human girls. His attraction to human girls was very often the cause of his kidnapping of young children. She shook her head once more sadly. Her love could never be more hopelessly given, but now it would be forever for she'd unconsciously allowed herself to become to firmly attached. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 3: Apollo  
  
Ione spent a month in solitude to right herself again then went about her normal routine. She went on so uninterrupted for several months without sighting the King so she assumed everything was back to normal. However, she was wrong. It was nearly six months after the storm when Ione began to feel odd. It almost seemed as though a butterfly were trapped in her stomach. Ione dropped the carrot she'd been snacking on and held onto the countertop for support. It couldn't be! She turned slightly and massaged her sides gently. Again. Nearly fainting, she gripped harder on the counter. She was going to have a baby. The realization hit her like a pile of bricks and she immediately found a place to sit down. There was only one possible explanation, but she didn't believe it! She ran her hands through her hair. There was no way to rationalize this. Ione shook her head in attempt to clear it. She liked her world to be rational, but if she wanted rational, she probably needed to find a new place to live. Finally, she sighed. She would just have to accept this turn of events because there simply was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
The words seemed to finally sink in.  
  
"I'm going to have the King's child."  
  
No, those words would take longer to stick.  
  
But, reality soon proved itself. Seven months saw Ione gaining weight. The child developed in her horse body, but she would still reach around to caress her sides and talk to the child growing within her. The time for her child's arrival came only a few days after her ninth month, yet she'd heard no word from Jareth. However, his silence spoke louder than words. The message was clear. No one would know about her child's paternal heritage. That day, Ione had been feeling rhythmic pains, but they did not cause her concern until mid-day. When the sun had reached its zenith, Ione brought a beautiful centaur boy into the world of the Labyrinth. After carefully cleaning the newborn, Ione looked up toward the sun.  
  
"Apollo."  
  
She smiled and kissed her tiny child.  
  
"Your name shall be Apollo since you were born during the sun's glory. Your second name shall be Chiron, a sage amongst our people."  
  
The young centaur smiled and attempted to stand. Like foals they learned to walk quickly. His first attempts failed miserably, but he seemed to be a quick learner as well as determined and was soon standing shakily beside his mother. Like all newborns, young Apollo was hungry. Ione knew it and was prepared. Once full, Apollo wasted no time in falling asleep. Ione smiled and put the baby centaur to bed. Once the little one was safely tucked in, Ione spent several hours simply staring at the peacefully sleeping child. He was perfect! She was sure he was the most precious baby ever. His human half was a perfect cherub, and his equine half was creamy and soft. She loved his delicate hooves and adored his tiny bottle brush tail. The thought slowly flitted across her mind that Jareth had already missed many joys of his son's existence, but it was his choice. She left the room then and went about her day's work although she'd purposely left that work light. As a centauress, she was not extremely affected by childbirth. This was due to the fact that it was her equine half that gave birth. Horses in the wild had to bounce right back from foaling or they were vulnerable to predators. This was also why the centaurs learned to walk within hours of their birth. She checked on her son often while he slept, and for the first months of Apollo's life, he did a lot of sleeping and eating. Gradually as he grew, Apollo grew more rambunctious. Horse-like, he loved to run and play. Ione often had to take him to the wide-open space outside the Labyrinth walls where there was room for the boy to run. By his one-year birthday, Apollo had learned to move with confidence through the Labyrinth. His young mind was already very developed, which was another affect of being half horse. Yearling horses are almost fully-grown in size and maturity, but with centaurs, the growing is slowed somewhat from that of equines. As a yearling, Apollo looked between five and seven, and his equine form was about the size of a grown Shetland pony. However, the boy's mind was nearly as developed as a teenage human but with a childlike clarity. 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 4: The Father  
  
It was his first birthday that made Apollo curious about his father. This was an important day for him. This birthday marked one third of his way to adulthood. His fae friends all had two parents, but he only had one. Ione had planned a wonderful day for him, and many of his friends stopped by with well wishes. Still, Apollo needed to know what had happened to his father.  
  
"Mother?" Apollo said after he and his mother had had their own private celebration. "Why do I not have a father? Did he die?"  
  
"No, Apollo, your father is not dead. I suppose he decided he wasn't ready to be a father, and I have not heard from him since the day you were conceived."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Your father is a very important person, Apollo, but we were not married. He has no obligation to you by law."  
  
"Is it because I'm different, Mother? Did he not want me because I'm a centaur?"  
  
"No, Son!"  
  
Ione sighed softly and put a protective arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Your father decided his path long before I knew how you would turn out."  
  
"You did not know how I would look?"  
  
"No, Son, I am a centauress, but no one truly knows what blood flows in your father's veins. Some have said he is a fae or mage. Still others have claimed he is only a powerful human. No one knows since he takes shape as a human, but sometimes changes to an owl."  
  
Apollo nodded and thought over this new information carefully. Ione watched him with pride as he handled this revelation. Apollo had already often proved he was brighter than other centaur children were.  
  
"Mother, who is my father?"  
  
Ione sighed again. She'd been expecting this question.  
  
"I will tell you, Son, but you must never tell anyone. Is this understood?"  
  
She watched him carefully wanting to be sure he understood the severity of this necessity. Apollo nodded slowly, and Ione knew he'd thought about it.  
  
"Your father is none other than Jareth, King of the Labyrinth."  
  
Apollo stared speechlessly at her for a moment.  
  
"The King of the Labyrinth Jareth. Thee Jareth?"  
  
"Yes, that Jareth."  
  
Ione stopped abruptly as a delicate crystal floated through the open window. She watched with reservation as the crystal placed itself gently in front of Apollo.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"It's alright, Apollo."  
  
The crystal quivered then rolled towards a dark corner where it bounced into a gloved hand. Ione stood abruptly, but Apollo remained seated amongst the presents from his mother. Stepping from the shadows, Jareth himself stood before them.  
  
"Ione U! Peace! I have come to wish Apollo a pleasant birthday."  
  
Turning to Apollo, Jareth beckoned him to stand.  
  
"Rise, Apollo, let me look at you."  
  
Apollo looked toward his mother who nodded. Standing he faced the man he had just learned was his father.  
  
"Well, well! You're much better to look at in person. Yet you look so grown up for one year of age!"  
  
"I'm a centaur, Sire. I will be an adult at three."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Jareth looked to Ione for confirmation and again she nodded.  
  
"Well, all's well. I've brought you a present, Apollo."  
  
Turning his hand in the air, Jareth brought forth a crystal, his well- known tool of choice.  
  
"What is it?" Apollo asked curiously.  
  
"It is a simple crystal, but it can hold power if you invest it with such."  
  
He tossed the crystal to Apollo.  
  
"Get used to the feel of them and practice using them as you will. Someday your powers might rival my own."  
  
As he spoke these last words, Jareth vanished.  
  
"He still said nothing about being my father, Mother."  
  
"I know," Ione replied with a sigh. "We shall just have to keep the secret."  
  
Apollo silently vowed that he would indeed become a master of his father's magic. Somehow, someday, he would prove that he was a worthy son of the King! 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 5: The Loss  
  
Less than a week later, it happened.  
  
"I wish the goblins would come and take you away.right now!"  
  
The entire Labyrinth listened to those words, those magnets of the King. The goblins reacted immediately, and Jareth soon followed them to claim the child. Ione and Apollo watched from afar as Jareth gave the girl the quest, but the girl looked completely hopeless. Ione sent Apollo home, but she had mastered the art of invisibility and followed Sarah as she began the Labyrinth. Sarah would never see her, but she nearly gave herself away with laughter when the worm directed the girl away from the castle. Sarah kept going, and Ione nearly admired her for her determination, but Ione knew this girl would stumble. Indeed she did. Right into a waiting oubliette. Ione knew the girl would meet up with Hoggle again and be led back to the beginning, but she was surprised to see Hoggle start leading Sarah towards the castle. Then Jareth intervened. Ione shifted uncomfortably knowing that Jareth could sense the presence of her magic. She shook her head when Sarah baited Jareth. The Goblin King reacted just as Sarah would've expected. He moved forward the clock and sent the cleaners after them. Ione ducked just in time through the passage Jareth had exited through.  
  
"Ione U. I know you're there."  
  
Reappearing Ione nodded.  
  
"Yes, I'm here."  
  
"Why are you following Sarah?"  
  
"I like to follow those trapped in the Labyrinth, Milord, to see how they fare. They cannot see me and I say nothing so they cannot hear me. I offer no help to them."  
  
"See to it that it stays that way. You would not like the consequences of betraying me."  
  
Ione nodded meekly and Jareth returned to his castle to keep an eye on the girl. Ione caught up with Sarah as she was rescuing Ludo from some antagonistic goblins. She silently cheered as the girl freed the friendly beast. Ludo would be a good companion. She shook her head when Sarah wandered into the Fiery Forest only to throw their heads and anger the Fieries. Then Sarah unwittingly stumbled again when she attempted to kiss Hoggle. Ione was waiting for them in the bog. She like other Labyrinthine dwellers had a mask to keep out the smell. If Jareth sentenced you to the bog, he took your mask and dumped you in unprotected. Of course Ludo won over Sir Didimus and the companion list was complete. On they went, and Ione wondered what Jareth's provision for this scenario was. She saw the peach when Hoggle attempted to get rid of it. Like any trusting fool, Sarah accepted the peach from Hoggle, but for the first time, Hoggle seemed to be upset about giving the trap. Ione noticed Jareth blowing crystals from a window of his castle and her heart sank. This was new. Jareth had never joined in the dreams before. He had only sent them. Ione watched helplessly as Jareth danced with the dreaming Sarah, but to her surprise, Sarah broke out of the dream. The dazed girl slowly regained her memory as Agnes, one of the junkyard goblins, tried to make her forget. Once her memory returned, Sarah was on the way to the city again. Ione watched as the girl conquered the city army with the help of her friends and entered the castle. Ione knew Jareth would be waiting for the girl in the stair room. Ione's telekinetic abilities enabled her to move through this room with as much ease as Jareth himself, but she remained immovable as she watched the drama take place. The King's pleading as Sarah ran after the little boy all but shattered Ione's heart, but she watched knowing she was witnessing something historical for all Labyrinth dwellers. Finally, Sarah took a leap of faith to reach her brother. No human girl had ever gotten so far in the Labyrinth, and Ione was not prepared for the site of Jareth weakened and nearly defeated self.  
  
Jareth entered slowly from the shadows of his ruined world then Sarah began speaking.  
  
"Give me the child..."  
  
You fool! Ione thought to herself.  
  
"Sarah, Beware! I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."  
  
"Generous! What have you done that's generous?"  
  
Blind stupid girl!  
  
"Everything! Everything you wanted I have done! You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have re-ordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?"  
  
"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered."  
  
Can't you see that he loves you!  
  
".I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours, and my."  
  
"Stop! Wait! Look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams!"  
  
".and kingdom is great."  
  
She's really going to refuse  
  
"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you, and you can have everything that you want!"  
  
".kingdom is great. d---, I can never remember that line!"  
  
No, don't hurt him! Please don't!  
  
"Just fear me, love me."  
  
I already do.  
  
".do as I say, and I will be your slave!"  
  
"Kingdom is great. kingdom is great."  
  
Nooooooooooooooooo!  
  
"You have no power over me!"  
  
The words echoed as Jareth retreated into his owl form and returned Sarah and her brother to their home. Ione returned to her home now plunged in the darkness of its King's despair. Apollo asked his mother for an explanation, but Ione was too drawn from the events to explain in words. Apollo had inherited her telepathic ability and watched the events as if he were watching a movie. 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 6: Heartache  
  
That evening Ione found it impossible to sleep. Her mind replayed the defeated look and gesture of Jareth's last moment, and it disturbed her. She rose in the evening twilight and walked out of the Labyrinth to the wide-open outlying lands. She walked silently through the many twisted trees of the outer lands. It seemed barren and without hope, but Ione found it a good place to be alone. She allowed the wind to blow away her troubles. Tonight, however, the wind had trouble soothing her. She sighed and restlessly stamped a delicate hind leg. She curled her feet beside her and rested on the knoll where Jareth brought people to overlook the Labyrinth. It didn't take long for her to realize she was not alone.  
  
"Hallo? Who's there?"  
  
"'Tis only me," Jareth replied as he stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in the same pale white clothing he'd worn when pleading with Sarah, and Ione was immediately reminded of the event. Ione bowed as best she could in her reclined position.  
  
"If I am intruding, Your Majesty, I can leave."  
  
"No. No, don't go. I suppose I could benefit from company tonight." He paused for a moment as if gathering his thoughts. "Ione U." He paused again as if he were in a different world and not quite ready to leave. Ione simply listened to his gently accented pronunciation of her name and wondered at how she'd never felt possessed by him despite the nickname and his use of her. But he soon pulled her from her musings.  
  
"Tell me. What do you remember of our night together?"  
  
"Nothing, Milord."  
  
"Truthfully, or are you telling me what you think I want to hear?"  
  
"Truthfully, Milord. I remember you humming quietly before I fell asleep, and I remember waking to find you beside me. I remember nothing. of the rest of the night."  
  
"I was melancholic then too remembering all those I had tested." He looked quickly in her direction. "Would you. come back with me and. keep me company." Ione scrambled to her feet and stumbled back a few paces before lowering her head.  
  
"I will not lie to you, Milord. I have loved you since before I came to live in your world. But I cannot be a simple release of your passions, Jareth."  
  
Jareth blinked in surprise. Ione had never used his name before on purpose.  
  
"I never heard you use my name."  
  
Another sigh escaped her.  
  
"Milord, whether you recognize him or not, I have born your son. He will bear the scars of your denial of his innocent life. I apologize for my forwardness, Milord, but it should not be considered as such."  
  
"You needn't apologize. I rather like to hear my name from you." His demeanor changed a bit, but she couldn't name that change. "Will you at least walk back with me?"  
  
"That I will do, Milord."  
  
They walked a few paces in silence before Jareth spoke again.  
  
"I wonder if someone will decide to stay someday. Except for Sarah, most of them just run out of time and go back to their world."  
  
"Milord, you could always find a new way to bring them here." She paused a moment before pushing ahead. "You could also find a girl of age to be married. The girls you lure here, Milord, are on the threshold of womanhood, but they are not yet ready for a commitment."  
  
"You have thought about this?"  
  
"Yes, Milord. I have long observed your ways from afar."  
  
"Perhaps I'm not attracted to older girls."  
  
"Perhaps, Milord, but then how do you explain the slight attraction that brought Apollo into being? My human half looks about nineteen, and girls of that age are old enough."  
  
"Well, you've got me there."  
  
Jareth walked in silence for a moment. He was not used to having someone with sharp enough wit to talk to. There were always the council members, but too often their duties took their full and complete attention. Ione herself was at times hard to keep up with in her wanderings.  
  
"Have you ever considered my question about joining the Knights?"  
  
"I had considered it, but I had a child to care for. I had to wait until he was independent."  
  
"Is he not independent enough now?"  
  
"Yes, Milord."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It would give me something to do, Milord."  
  
"Then you'll join?"  
  
"Why are you so eager for me to join?"  
  
"I. I'm not anxious about it, but I like to see everyone with a job to do. The knights take care of the Labyrinth, which leaves me free to deal with ruling."  
  
Ione nodded. She believed there was more, but she could not press him for more.  
  
"I will probably join the knights, Milord."  
  
They had just reached the castle. Jareth entered and held the door for her.  
  
"Milord, I can deny you nothing. Don't ask me for this."  
  
There was a deathly silent pause. Jareth remained motionless by the door with a hardened look in his eyes that burned through hers. Ione sighed and obeyed. She was not asleep this time though she wished she were. She bit her lip quietly and closed her eyes and her heart and prayed for morning. 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 7: And Again  
  
Morning dawned cheerfully, but Ione felt bruised emotionally. She rose quietly just as she had on a previous bright morning. As she walked outside, tears stung behind her eyes, and by the time she returned home, she was crying freely. He must know that she loved him. She'd told him. Why did he have to abuse her love? The thoughts chased each other through her mind. She entered the house thankful that Apollo was not yet up and walked slowly into her room. Her eyes rested a moment on a framed photo on her bedside table. It was a picture of Jareth in all his dark glory set in a circular frame and fused inside a crystal. This reminder shattered her still thin resolve and the tears began to run down her cheeks again.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Ione took in a ragged breath and attempted to steady her surging emotions. She felt Apollo's gentle hand stroke one of her equine shoulders almost as if he were comforting a pet dog. Ione quickly wiped away the tears and sighed.  
  
"Is it him again?"  
  
Apollo had noticed his mother's gaze towards his father's picture.  
  
"Yes," Ione replied.  
  
Apollo quietly put his arms as far around her as they would go and rested his golden head on her equine chest.  
  
"I love you, Mother."  
  
Ione smiled and placed a loving hand on her son's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, Apollo. Thank you."  
  
She never said it, but Apollo understood. If he had dared, he could read her mind, but his mother had carefully instilled principles and morals in him that prevented him from prying into this part of his mother. Still, he knew that when his mother was emotional like this, he had to keep her from thinking about his father. Something had happened between them he knew, but he would never ask.  
  
"Are you joining today?"  
  
"No, Apollo. I'm afraid I will have to wait again."  
  
Ione began to spend much more time on Apollo's attack training in the following months. She taught the boy to make his hands as lethal as his hooves. Since a centaur would never dream of using his teeth to bite unless absolutely necessary, they had to find other weapons to make up for that. When his physical training was complete, Ione switched to mental training. She knew she'd bequeathed to her son a powerful defense. To demonstrate, she had Apollo hurl a javelin at her. It took some convincing before he finally hurled the weapon at his own mother. Ione let it come within inches before she held up her hand and stopped it so it suspended in midair. Apollo mastered the art of stopping things in weeks, and Ione continued on to moving objects. Soon he could hurl a javelin without even touching it. Ione was very pleased with her son's adaptation to his talents and finally turned to helping him control with magic. He chose the crystal as his tool of choice so as to identify with his sire as he put it. Ione knew this phase of the boy's training would take longer. Weeks and then months slipped by her.  
  
One day Ione and Apollo stood side by side in the kitchen preparing dinner when Ione suddenly dropped the knife she'd been using and gripped the counter. Apollo stopped and put a hand on his mother's arm.  
  
"Not again." Ione whispered softly while turning white as a ghost.  
  
Apollo felt his mother tremble beneath his hand.  
  
"Mother, what is it?"  
  
"I think I'm pregnant again."  
  
Her trembling grew worse and Apollo directed her to a chair.  
  
"I will finish dinner, Mother."  
  
Ione merely nodded without focusing. Apollo returned to the kitchen and vented his wrath on the vegetables. He couldn't understand how his father could do this. He knew his mother was crying. She never made a sound, but he knew. When he brought her dinner, she wasn't very hungry, but he'd planned on that.  
  
Apollo practiced daily, but he made sure not to practice around his mother. He was practicing magic like his father's, and he knew it would bother his mother. It was in Ione's seventh month that a problem was noticed. The baby was developing in Ione's human abdomen. While Apollo thought she looked lovely, the baby would have to travel a long way to be born. The danger was that the child would suffocate before it could break free. Ione was growing to appreciate her son in a whole new way. Apollo was attentive and often stopped her from overwhelming herself. But when it was time for the baby to be born, their fears became reality. The child was stillborn. It would've been a beautiful baby girl human in appearance. Apollo had the job of delivering his tiny sister, and he was struck by how much she looked like his mother. He declared her to be a miniature Ione. Ione was able to look at her child only for moments before she was overcome by grief. Apollo silently took his little sister for burial. Apollo knew his mother was emotionally attached to the baby from months of carrying the child despite their worries. It didn't matter that Ione had never seen the baby but for moments after her birth. Apollo carefully laid the child to rest then returned to comfort his mother. It struck him that his father should be doing that. But Jareth didn't express the slightest concern over his daughter's near entrance into the world. Ione had expected such considering the King's lack of interest in his son. But Ione would heal. Apollo was now nearly two years of age and completing his training. Most centaurs didn't complete training until three, but Apollo was brighter than most. It was fast becoming apparent that Apollo was going to become a picture of his father in his human half, a fact he wasn't necessarily proud of. He decided that, since he was going to look like his father, he might as well dress like him too. Naturally he would forgo the skintight tights. His mother even helped him fashion his hair like the Goblin King's controversial style. It was somewhat hard for Ione to watch her son's transformation into his father, but she was satisfied as long as his heart remained golden. Apollo preferred his father's casual look since the shirt was loose and comfortable. Apollo made one change to his father's style. He pierced his left ear, and dangled a sacred symbol of the centaur race from it. The small metallic glint added fierceness to his inherited hawk like gaze. 


	8. 8

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 8: Of Battles and Ceremonies  
  
On his second birthday, Ione presented her son with a copy of Jareth's symbols. Each one was an exact copy lovingly detailed by her own hand. She'd left no minute curve unfinished. Apollo accepted them with mixed feelings. These symbols spoke more than anything of his father's true nature. He accepted them solemnly and thanked his mother. Jareth did not make an appearance for Apollo's second birthday, but Ione had found some mysterious gifts she had not purchased. Apollo accepted these even though they both knew who they were from. The following day, Ione joined the Knights of the Labyrinth. She was given a position in the fifth division overseeing the junkyard, and she spent much of her time strolling amongst the huge field of junk mounds keeping watch for trouble. But trouble rose much sooner than any would've expected. An army of trolls attacked the Labyrinth. Ione's division worked hard to defend the Junkyard, and that area suffered very little damage, but trolls were after the Goblin City and the King. Ione's duties were to protect the junkyard, so she positioned the remaining uninjured junkyard army around the gates of the city in order to trap the trolls inside. The army inside the city was strong, and now the trolls were fighting front and back. She decided to do some reconnaissance and slipped into the city. She carefully dodged trolls and found the thick part of the battle. She found the city knights hard pressed defending the city and saw Jareth's large army had positioned itself around the castle. Jareth was overlooking the battle as usual from his castle. She took careful stock of the battle then saw a troll with a spear. His aim was directed at the King, but Jareth was busy watching over the goblins protecting the castle door. With a scream not far from a shrill neigh, Ione stopped the troll's arm then spun and kicked the troll viciously to the ground. She made a split second check for more weapons before she pounded the troll mercilessly with her lethal hooves. She attempted to move back into invisibility quickly, but she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She looked down slowly and saw a troll arrow protruding from her chest. She looked at it as shock slowly set in then looked towards the window where the man she's protected stood. He was looking in her direction, but the distance between them made the expression on his face unreadable. Her legs wobbled beneath her, and she sank to her knees. She looked up again with a look mixed of innocence and pain before she rolled to her side in unconsciousness. An instant later Apollo was beside her. He was very glad his training was complete. His mother was a lot of woman to be moving around. He lifted her quickly onto his own back and ran swiftly to safety. Apollo knew what few others would know. Centaurs had two hearts. The heart in their equine half was large and could easily take over the work of the human heart when injured. It was also hard to hit the equine heart with something as pathetic as an arrow. Apollo laid his mother on the ground and produced a kit of supplies. Ione was already dazed with pain so he first doused the wound with a painkiller. He carefully removed the arrow with the skill of a master surgeon then closed the wound and dressed it gently. Ione woke seconds later as the pain subsided and her equine heart took over. She would be slightly weak and sore for a bit, but she was otherwise unharmed. Apollo found his mother to be a very difficult patient. He made it his job to see to it that she rested after the battle continued, but ever thoughtless of her own safety, Ione was eager to rejoin her fellow knights. Throughout the battle, Jareth was more careful, and no more attempts were made on his life. Jareth called together many of the leading officers of his army as well as the Knights of the Labyrinth for a special recognition of bravery in the throne room of his castle. The Leader of the Knights and Elder Knight of the Goblin City division, the Lady Jessie or London as Jareth called her, was commended for her successful defense of the city; and all the leaders of the separate divisions were commended for their defenses. Ione accepted her recognition with a gracious bow. She had done her best to not draw attention to the bandage that showed despite her attempts.  
  
"I would like to specially recognize a brave woman who endangered herself for my sake."  
  
Jareth looked directly toward Ione.  
  
"The Lady Ione Athene."  
  
It seemed as though the entire room turned in unison towards her as she shyly stepped away from the crowd. Those in the battle had been too busy to notice Ione's act of bravery. She slowly walked forward and bowed gracefully once more. She hardly felt the floor beneath her feet and prayed she could make it back into the crowd. She glanced up tentatively at the King, but she felt all strength drain from her as he smiled. Apollo watched from farther back in the crowd. He had a cloak similar to the King's drawn over his head so he wouldn't attract attention to himself, but he edged forward when he saw his mother's nearly imperceptible tremble. Apollo alone knew the strain of this gathering on his mother. She hated recognition especially when she felt she'd only done her duty. Now in her weakened condition and with his father smiling down at her, he knew she had moments. Then she went. Ione's legs buckled beneath her and she dropped to the floor, which fortunately wasn't far because she'd been bowing. Jareth reached down and touched her arm but stopped short when he was startled by a voice.  
  
"Get. AWAY from my mother!"  
  
Apollo walked forward after taking off his cloak. His eyes glared fire as he approached with all the majesty of his race. Gasps ran through the crowd like a wave following his approach.  
  
"It is not your place to give orders in my kingdom, boy!" Jareth practically growled. To spite his intruding son, Jareth reached down and checked Ione's pulse on her neck. A shriek escaped a couple of the knights. Jareth had been flung against the wall behind him with such force that the thud was heard throughout the hall. Apollo remained where he was with one hand raised towards his father. The Labyrinthine inhabitants were stunned into silence. Jareth rose and shook himself. He stepped towards his son, but he got no further. Apollo was still keeping his father back.  
  
"She is my mother, and I will protect her with every power I possess!"  
  
"Two can play at that game!" Jareth said raising his hand. However, Apollo was waiting for this response. He raised his other hand just as quickly. The two forces of will met in an explosion nearly visible, and many in the watching crowd were thrown to the ground from its sheer might.  
  
"You fool!" Apollo spit out through gritted teeth. "If you cared anything about her at all, you'd let me remove her from the hall to recover!"  
  
Jareth tilted his head with a mocking smile.  
  
"You might be right, but no one insults me in my own hall!"  
  
This said, Jareth raised his other hand and toppled his son off his feet. The centaur went down hard, and when he rose to his feet once more, he had a gash over his right eye.  
  
"I can thank my mother for every good in my life." He touched his hand to his forehead realizing he was wounded, and his eyes filled with hate as they looked back towards the King. "But I can blame you for the rest!"  
  
I'd rather be dead than know what you did to her!  
  
The words chased themselves through his mind and he read them in his son's eyes. It was obvious from the crowd's reaction that they had not heard these last words, and he began to wonder just how powerful his son really was. With the composed dignity of the centaur race, Apollo lifted his mother onto his back and strode from the hall. After some convincing from the Goblin King, the crowd resumed the ceremonies and forgot about the Jareth lookalike. But Apollo would not forget that meeting. 


	9. 9

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 9: Love Hurts  
  
Ione recovered not long after she was out of the castle, and it didn't take many weeks for her wound to heal. But a small scar remained to remind her. When Apollo reached three years of age, his mother had a big party for him to celebrate his coming of age. However, the party was curiously devoid of mysterious gifts. Apollo was not expecting any, and his friends carefully avoided the subject of his now rather obvious parental legacy. Apollo went for a walk with his mother that evening. Following her last meeting with Jareth, Ione never walked alone. Apollo walked silently chewing over the absence of his father in the entirety of his childhood. Ione could feel the tension in his manner.  
  
"Forgive him, Apollo."  
  
Apollo stopped short in his tracks.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're thinking about your father. Forgive him, Apollo."  
  
"I keep forgetting you can read thoughts," Apollo commented dryly.  
  
"Oh, Apollo," Ione said with a frustrated sigh. "I don't need to read your mind to know what you're feeling! You are a part of me. I carried you for nine months and nurtured you through childhood. I know when you're angry better than you do sometimes!" She sighed again her frustration spent. "Apollo you must let go of this anger. Anger is one of the worst poisons of mind and soul that I know of, and." She paused placing a gentle and loving hand on her son's shoulder to turn him towards her. "And I don't want to lose my baby." Her eyes stung with tears as she looked up at her now grown baby boy. "You have a beautiful soul, Apollo. One of your father's faults, son, is his dark and hardened heart. Let me remind you that I do not want you to become like your father!" She put a delicate hand on his cheek, and Apollo could see the shimmer on hers. His heart broke softly inside him. His mother never made a noise in her tears beyond a sharp intake of breath every now and again. Her tears were always for a reason and only when she felt very deeply about something.  
  
"I make no promises other than I will try."  
  
She was not satisfied, he knew, but it seemed the best he could promise.  
  
"Ione U. I didn't expect." the Goblin King stopped mid-sentence as Apollo came into view. "I see you still have your escort."  
  
"Your Majesty, I am but a woman of weak strength."  
  
"I'll not have her hurt again by you!" Apollo cut in with a defiant raise of his chin. He was a man this time, and his human half looked it after the self-imposed militant training he'd put himself through.  
  
"How have I hurt her?" Jareth sneered and waved the boy off. This shocked Apollo speechless but a moment.  
  
"I am here today; you ignored and continue to ignore me as your son, which is also a way you have hurt me; you forced a second child upon her; and that child died from circumstances I'll never tell you! It seems you are incapable of doing anything besides hurting her, but I'll not let you do it again!"  
  
"You're baiting me now boy. I was told you learned fast, but when are you going to learn I don't leave a challenge unanswered!"  
  
The two were facing each other now with murder in their eyes, but neither was more imposing despite Apollo's height advantage.  
  
"Stop it both of you!" Ione cried as she launched herself between them. "You are tearing me to pieces with this nonsense! How do I explain to the two of you? I have no hope of returned love from you, Jareth, but, Apollo, I need your sensitivity!"  
  
Apollo backed down and returned to his mother's side. Jareth moved closer, his eyes on Ione, and Ione put a restraining arm in front of her son.  
  
"You say that you love me, Ione. Prove it! Talk to me without your bodyguard."  
  
"Jareth, the last time I spoke to you alone, I ended up with child."  
  
Jareth said nothing but held her eyes in his own. She knew his wishes and she looked down at her hands.  
  
"Apollo, return home."  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Just go!"  
  
Ione's jaw was clenched, and Apollo knew what would happen if he left. He left slowly looking over his shoulder occasionally until he could see his parents no longer. He shook his head in amazement. His mother really couldn't deny his father anything no matter the cost to her own heart. It made him burn with rage that the man should abuse such a precious gift, and it made no sense to him why these repulsive acts did not severe that man from her heart for good. 


	10. 10

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 10: Pain Runs Deep  
  
Ione returned home silent, but Apollo was prepared for her. He had hidden any reminders of his father and was waiting up for her. But he saw her stiffen when she walked in the door. Apollo rose and mentally kicked himself as he walked towards his mother. He'd forgotten that his physical picture was plenty of reminder. He put a protective arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You've got to say no to him someday, Mother. When are you going to start?"  
  
"I can't, Apollo. I just can't! Even before Sarah, I couldn't deny him!"  
  
"Mother, just remember Sarah then. She refused his offer and got her life back."  
  
"You don't understand, Apollo! I could never say no like Sarah did. You weren't there. You didn't see the pain and hurt on his face! Not only that, Apollo, but he does have power over me."  
  
"But he never sees the pain and hurt he causes you! I do!"  
  
"I just can't do it, Apollo."  
  
"Well, don't think about it now. He'll leave you alone till the child is born anyway."  
  
Apollo felt his mother tense, and he knew she was thinking about her last child.  
  
"I wish I knew why he didn't care. You and. your sister. You're a part of him, but he didn't even care when she died."  
  
"I know, Mother."  
  
"Oh, look at me! I'm wasting the day away!"  
  
Apollo just smiled and followed his mother about the house. She was extremely feisty and needed to know she had a good day's work behind her. Apollo sometimes wondered if it was her way of escaping her worries, but that was a good thing. Even though she was pregnant, Ione didn't spare herself. She would always claim that she'd never be strong enough to birth her child if she didn't keep working. Apollo didn't believe her for a moment since she was certainly well exercised simply by housework. Still he didn't complain. He silently accomplished taxing chores before she could get to it. Ione would simply smile at her son, which Apollo knew was a thank you.  
  
She was only a month pregnant when she decided to go on a walk. Jareth never surfaced until she's birthed the child so she felt safe enough without Apollo. She lay down carefully, but she leaped instantly to her feet when a twig snapped behind her. She whirled around and found herself facing the King.  
  
"Jareth!" she breathed in surprise.  
  
"Hello, Ione U. Are you busy?"  
  
"No, Milord."  
  
"Then you are free to come with me."  
  
"Jareth!" Ione stated with exasperation. "That is impossible!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know very well why. I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh." Jareth replied drawing the single syllable out into a question.  
  
"I know you don't care about your children, but I do!"  
  
"And just what makes you think I don't care about them?"  
  
"You saw Apollo once as a child, you didn't even appear when your daughter was born, and now you want me to come with you even though I'm pregnant with your third."  
  
"I still gave Apollo presents until he challenged me."  
  
"That is not good enough, Jareth! Your son's challenge of you should've brought this to light. You might try to make an attempt at being a part of your children's lives, but now I seriously doubt that you can." She turned slightly away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You are challenging me?" Jareth seemed almost shocked.  
  
"It appears to be the only language you understand." She lifted her chin slightly truly mad for the first time at this man.  
  
"Very well. I accept the challenge. Come with Apollo to the castle. You will live there secretly until the child reaches its third birthday. It would be an adult then, yes? You know which door."  
  
Ione nodded utterly stunned. He was going to try? He was really going to try? It seemed too good to be true. She told Apollo the instant she returned home, and he gradually came to accept the conditions. Ione would go about her work as usual, but secretly she would return to the castle instead of home. 


	11. 11

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 11: The Little Princess  
  
Ione led the way since Apollo had never been in that part of the castle. Jareth met them at the door, and the Goblin King led them to adjoining rooms that were suitable to their unique qualities.  
  
"Are you going to be present for the birth?" Apollo asked after sneaking a look at his father.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jareth asked looking over and catching his son's glance.  
  
"It's just that all my friend's fathers were present when they were born. Are you going to be there?"  
  
"I suppose that is part of my deal."  
  
Apollo didn't press further. His mother had said he'd stolen her heart at first glance. Maybe his sibling would enchant his father.  
  
Amazingly no clashes occurred between father and son during the months of Ione's pregnancy. Jareth seemed content to have Ione near, and Apollo was content as long as Jareth stayed away from her room. The time seemed to fly by as Jareth watched Apollo dote on his pregnant mother until one night when Apollo was roused from sleep by a muffled cry. He instantly rushed to his mother's room. He watched as she squirmed every few minutes. Waking her he asked her if it was time to which another contraction was the answer. Apollo made an instant attempt at soothing her. He told her many things. He reminded her that the child had developed in the right place and that the child was going to be beautiful. It was during this soothing pep talk that he noticed his father's presence. The Goblin King seemed at a loss in the situation to which Apollo perfectly understood. He'd been at somewhat of a loss the last time his mother had given birth, but this time he knew what he needed to do.  
  
"Here." He said as he stood. "You soothe her. I'll deliver the child."  
  
He walked to the other end of the bed and rubbed his mother's flank encouragingly. Jareth was speechless for several moments as he watched the contractions hit. Ione would tense and once in a while he heard a small grunt of pain. Her closed eyes tightened as did her hands, which were tangled in a rag, when the pains seized her.  
  
"Talk to her." Apollo muttered through gritted teeth. He felt his mother's pain strongly since he'd been through her last pregnancy with her, but his words seemed to snap Jareth back to reality. He talked quietly to her and brushed back some damp strands of hair from her forehead as she let out a barely audible cry. She stilled and breathed deeply for a minute. Then she opened her eyes and blinked slowly. She smiled softly into the face of the Goblin King then slowly sat up. Both heard a small whimper behind them and turned to see Apollo holding a damp bundle. He handed the child to his mother and smiled.  
  
"It's a girl, Mother. Another little girl!"  
  
Ione took the child and dried her carefully before placing her on the floor. The baby blinked at her spectators and began to cry. Jareth couldn't believe the two were simply sitting there watching the little one cry, but they both stopped him when he moved to pick the child up. Soon the little girl struggled to get to her feet. Jareth watched in wonder as the tiny centauress was on her feet after only a few stumbling first tries. The little one whimpered again then held up her arms and took a couple hesitant steps forward. Ione smiled and promptly picked the child up while telling her what a wonderful girl she was. The little one promptly charmed them all with a smile, and Ione looked toward Jareth.  
  
"Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Jareth began to shake his head, but before he could get the words out, Apollo had already transferred the baby to his arms. The tiny girl gurgled a little then seized her father's pendant. With an adorable laugh she unceremoniously banged it against her father's chest a few times. But like most babies, she grew hungry. Ione took the child back and let her nurse.  
  
"Isis." Ione said softly as she gazed at her new daughter. "She shall be named for the beautiful Egyptian goddess. Isis Athene."  
  
"I like it, Mother."  
  
Both centaurs turned to Jareth to see his reaction.  
  
"It's a lovely name."  
  
Ione smiled and took her now full and sleepy daughter in her arms.  
  
"Isis," she repeated softly as her daughter drifted off to sleep. "Apollo bring the cradle."  
  
Apollo brought the large cradle, and Ione tucked in the baby. She rocked the cradle gently and softly spoke to Jareth.  
  
"I'm glad you will be here for her childhood, Jareth. It goes by so quickly."  
  
"May I stay here with her?" Jareth asked almost breathlessly.  
  
"Of course, but you'll need to be quiet so you don't wake her."  
  
Jareth nodded and barely noticed when Ione's breathing evened out into sleep. He simply watched his daughter's innocent face. She looked as much like her mother as Apollo looked like him including a little bit of dark brown hair. Near midnight the child squirmed and let loose a wail. Jareth jumped, but Ione was already awake.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I was just watching her!" His tone was defensive, and he was surprised when Ione simply laughed.  
  
"Jareth, babies wake up frequently during the night to eat." She positioned the child, and the little girl was instantly placated. Jareth watched in amazement. This baby was a whole new experience for him. "Young babies will do a lot of eating and sleeping for the first couple months of their lives." Jareth nodded watching the child happily suckling her late night snack. The fact hit him for the first time that Ione did not nurse the child from her human chest but rather from the large equine milk sack.  
  
"You don't feed her like a human?"  
  
"No," Ione replied. She was glad for the darkness of the room because it hid her heating face. "Baby centaurs eat more than a human child. That could be quite painful for me, and Isis would not be satisfied." Her face was flaming. He was not her husband, and he had no right to pry. But at the same time, he was the father of her children, which gave him the right to ask questions concerning them.  
  
"What do you think went wrong last time?" Jareth asked his eyes still riveted to the tiny infant.  
  
"I was awake."  
  
Jareth looked towards Ione quickly.  
  
"Why should that make a difference?"  
  
Ione shrugged and sighed. But now she was sure she had to be lighting up the room.  
  
"I can't explain the science of it, Jareth. But I have thought through this carefully, and it is the only difference out of our three children that Apollo and I can think of. If I was asleep through. your attentions, I birthed centaurs, but awake I seem to have fae children." Jareth nodded. He secretly celebrated the fact that she was calling him by name more regularly now, but he agreed with her logic. Little Isis soon finished and began dropping off to sleep again. Ione rocked the child gently and sang softly to her. Jareth began listening to her song when he caught the soft melody. It was the same song he'd sung to Sarah when he'd tried to enchant her in a dream. It struck him hard, but he began to realize how the song fit as a lullaby as well. Much of the words about love could be substituted to a child. He felt enchanted himself and began to fall in love with his daughter all over again. Drawing back he reviewed this unusual feeling. This feeling he described as love was completely different from the feelings he felt for the girls that attempted to solve his Labyrinth. They were also different from his attraction to Ione. He had a momentary feeling of guilt for the way he treated her, but his heart would not change instantly. He craved Ione as a diversion and thus she would remain. He pushed aside the unfamiliar feelings of guilt. As the baby drowsed into a deep sleep, Ione gently laid her in the cradle.  
  
"You heard that song?"  
  
"Yes, Jareth."  
  
"Then you know who holds my heart?"  
  
"She may supposedly hold your heart, Jareth, but I hold your children. I hope that someday you will come back to them. After all, Sarah has not stopped you from stealing children."  
  
Jareth merely nodded. Ione had a strong point. Sarah had not drastically changed his life. He still stole babies and often desired their would-be rescuers. He looked again at his daughter. What made her so different?  
  
"You know, while you're both under the same roof, it might be worth your while to get to know your son."  
  
Jareth jumped slightly since he had assumed Ione had fallen back to sleep.  
  
"Won't I need to spend a lot of time with Isis?"  
  
"For our deal? Isis will be very passive and mother dependent for the first couple of months. This will be perfect time to spend with Apollo."  
  
Jareth nodded slowly. He was enchanted with his daughter, but his son was a full-grown challenge. The rest of the night passed peacefully except for another nighttime snack attack from the little one, and although the morning was lovely, Ione and Isis slept through it. 


	12. 12

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 12: Father and Son  
  
Apollo came in to check on his mother and sister and was satisfied to see them both sleeping.  
  
"Apollo, would you like to go for a ride?"  
  
"I would love to go for a walk," Apollo said with a smile as he rescued his father's mistake. Jareth said nothing but smiled. Many outsiders had doubted the presence of horses in the Labyrinth since the documentary of Sarah's quest had been made, but they were indeed there. There was a stable in Jareth's castle where many top-quality black Arabs resided. Jareth had one of these saddled, and Apollo kept pace easily. He walked quietly waiting for his father to make conversation. Jareth allowed the silence to continue for the moment as he guided their walk towards a more deserted location. The semblance between them was complete but for race, and Jareth didn't like the questions raised. Of course these questions could easily be avoided if Jareth would simply admit his son's parentage. Isis was obviously not going to be hard to deny if she continued to develop into a tiny version of her mother, but Apollo was glaring evidence of Jareth's problem.  
  
"You're rather quiet today, Apollo."  
  
"I assumed I would allow you to begin conversation. It was you who invited me for a walk."  
  
"I am sorry for my mistake."  
  
"'Tis all quite all right, father. I was just happy you wanted to be around me for a change."  
  
Jareth flinched. His son had not intended for the words to bite, but they had.  
  
"What makes you think I don't want to be around you?"  
  
Apollo looked at his father to see if he was joking.  
  
"You practically ignored me after I was born, and anytime I met you when walking with my mother, I was a nuisance. Is it any wonder I grew up thinking I was a pebble in your shoe?"  
  
Jareth was silent again as they walked through the lonely hedge section of the Labyrinth.  
  
"Apollo, there is a large breach between us, and I know now that it needs to be bridged. But I also know I cannot yet bridge it. You want to be presented as my son, and your mother wants to be married to be happy. I cannot do that yet."  
  
Apollo stopped and Jareth turned his mount to face him.  
  
"You have read us all wrong, father. I do not request to make public my heritage until you wish it. I only want to know that you care. Mother certainly doesn't expect you to marry her. She only wants to be loved instead of used."  
  
Jareth sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I do love her! Not as I do you and Isis or the girls I lure into the Labyrinth but as something completely different. I need her!"  
  
"Father, she doesn't feel needed. She feels abused. She knows she doesn't have a piece of your heart. Oh, I know she has me and Isis to make claim to it, but she doesn't have you."  
  
"How can she say that when she's had three children of mine?"  
  
"Father, let me tell you something about the flower known as a woman's heart. It needs tenderness. It craves, desires, longs for, and desperately needs tenderness. Now tell me, father, do you romance her in your time of need, or do you impatiently take what you want?"  
  
Even if he didn't already know the answer from the way his mother always returned home, he could see the answer written now all over his father's face.  
  
"If you care at all for her, think of her needs as well as your own, and she will feel loved."  
  
Jareth had many things to think about now.  
  
"We should probably be heading back."  
  
Apollo nodded and Jareth urged his horse into a canter. Apollo followed, and Jareth absently noticed that Apollo could easily outdistance his fine specimen of Arabic perfection.  
  
"You're fast!" Jareth said voicing his thought.  
  
"I have an advantage on horses. I never carry a rider, and I have two hearts. The blood circulates better and gives me more endurance." Apollo had to shout to be heard over the wind they were causing for Jareth had increased to speed to a hard gallop. Yet, Apollo was still able to outdistance the Arab and bright enough to talk at the same time. They slowed to a walk when they came to the Junkyard. Jareth allowed his mount to pick its way through the treacherous junkyard, but Apollo knew every step of the way having patrolled this area with his mother nearly every day of his life.  
  
"You know your way rather well," Jareth commented as he let his mount follow his son.  
  
"I followed Mother everywhere. I've patrolled this area with her for three years."  
  
Apollo talked as he deftly wove his way through the treacherous ground. They reached the city, and Jareth took the lead once more. He led them through the more deserted back streets of the city towards the back of the castle. They headed through the stair room, which gave Apollo a chance to show off his familiarity with his father's powers. He easily negotiated the floors that should've been walls or ceilings. They were both surprised when they were met by Ione and Isis. Isis was walking like a pro already, and she beamed at her father. Still, her young mind was inexperienced, and Ione did not let her attempt the stair room. 


	13. 13

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 13: Isis  
  
"Hello there, Princess!" Jareth said as he knelt down to be eye level with his daughter. Isis smiled and giggled before she threw her arms around her father's neck, and Jareth promptly swing her up into his arms. Isis grabbed his pendant in her fist again, and Jareth smiled at her. Ione simply watched the baby work her charms on the Goblin King.  
  
Over the first couple of months, Jareth spent a considerable amount of time with Apollo. They took many walks together and were always met and the end of the day by Ione and Isis. Isis' rapid growth soon saw her able to talk, and one never knew what would come out of the little darling's mouth. Since her first months were spent primarily with her mother, Isis also developed into a gracious little lady. Apollo absolutely adored his little sister and did his fair share of spoiling. Soon Isis was venturing outside the castle with her mother and brother as they taught her some of the unique information of traveling considering her race. Ione spent much time in the junkyard and cautioned Isis against hurting herself with a misstep. By the time Isis' first birthday came around, she was a well- educated young lady and ready to begin her training. Not long after her birthday, Apollo had turned four. It was the first of his birthdays where his father was truly present, and that was gift enough for him. All three were active in Isis' training. Apollo took on her physical training since he was the most sport minded. Ione was the expert on her own unique talents inherited by her children, but Jareth had the best of the subjects. He would instruct his daughter in the magic for which he was famous. She had a little more trouble than her brother had in adapting to this weapon, and it was a couple months after her second birthday until she mastered it. Still, it was ahead of schedule for a centauress. She was able to move through the stair room with as much ease and agility as her family. She was indeed becoming the image of her mother.  
  
Jareth began to realize that his feelings for Ione were changing. He'd now witnessed her as a mother, and it opened a whole new realm of her strengths and weaknesses to him. She was a very caring mother who did not attempt to overly control her children beyond teaching them right and wrong, yet she was firm and constant in her principles. Ione never wavered. It was one of her gifts. Jareth had the opportunity to see Ione punish Isis one day. The young girl had been careless in the junkyard and nearly caused herself an injury. Jareth had been walking with them and had been enjoying his daughter's antics. Isis had slipped and nearly damaged one of the shaky mounds of junk, but Ione was able to stop her just in time. Ione did not yell at the girl. Rather, she was grimly silent until they returned to the castle. When Ione had Isis in her room, she knelt down and ran her hands firmly down all four of her daughter's delicate legs. She hadn't noticed any limp as they walked back, and she didn't feel any heat now.  
  
"Do you realize how extremely fortunate you are, young lady?" Ione asked her daughter solemnly as she held her daughter's gaze.  
  
"I didn't damage anything!" Isis attempted. The girl soon dropped her gaze from her mother's stern stare. Ione never shouted or yelled or smacked, but Isis knew she was extremely angry.  
  
"You know why you did no damage?"  
  
Isis nodded.  
  
"You stopped me."  
  
"And if I had been looking the other way and unable to react so quickly?"  
  
Isis bit her lip and said nothing though she was beginning to tear. Ione saw this and took one of her daughter's hands.  
  
"Isis, I'm only concerned because I love you. You could've been badly injured if I hadn't stopped you. On top of that, I am Elder Knight of the Junkyard. Your misstep could've injured or even killed an unsuspecting goblin living inside that mound."  
  
"I understand, Mother. I am sorry. I will never do it again."  
  
Ione nodded.  
  
"Since you understand the severity of what you did, you must understand why I cannot just let you off with a warning."  
  
Isis nodded biting her lip again.  
  
"You are grounded to your room for a week so you can think about how to be more considerate of your own life and the lives of those around you."  
  
Isis nodded again, and Ione turned to leave motioning for Jareth to follow. Jareth followed hesitantly since his little princess had a perfectly stricken look on her face.  
  
"Did you have to be so hard on her, Ione U? Surely she learned plenty through fright."  
  
Ione shook her head.  
  
"No, Jareth, wrongs bring punishment. Isis needs to remember to not do this or something more serious. She will not remember this as well if she is not consistently punished when she errs."  
  
"But no one got hurt!"  
  
"Only because I stopped her, Jareth. She needs to learn that there are consequences for her actions so she won't repeat them when I am not there."  
  
Jareth sighed. Ione was right, but he could still remember the look in his daughter's eyes.  
  
"You need to be less susceptible to the puppy eyes, Jareth," Ione said breaking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're thinking about her completely stricken look as we left. You need to be less susceptible to the puppy eyes. She would never have put on that act if it had been just me in the room."  
  
Jareth smiled.  
  
"Am I so easy to read?"  
  
"No, I just know that she knows it won't work with me. You were the only other reason. It also worked."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You argued with me about her punishment didn't you?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"She's trying to get you to lessen her punishment. She had a better chance of softening you, and it worked. What she didn't count on is the fact that I am already wise to that game."  
  
Jareth shook his head.  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
Ione simply laughed and began walking away. The smile on Jareth's face broadened when he heard a delicate hoof stamp and an agitated exclamation from his daughter's room. From that day on, Jareth never argued any punishment given by Ione. He knew she had her reasons and that she carefully explained them before handing out punishment. Jareth's respect for Ione only grew as he continued to watch her be a mother. If Isis truly did have an accident, Ione was always able to soothe her while hiding her own motherly panic. Jareth wasn't sure he'd ever be able to hide his own emotions so well, but a mother's love was amazing. Jareth began to understand more of his own problems through this phenomenon. His own mother had died not long after his birth, and an uncaring and tyrannical father had reared him. Perhaps his search for love stemmed from that missing piece of his life. But Jareth soon ceased such thoughts. It could cause him to lose his menacing power, and he wasn't ready for that. Still, Jareth wasn't sure he'd be able to thoughtlessly take from Ione again.  
  
All too soon, Isis reached her third birthday. She had grown into a lovely young lady, and she had learned to carry herself with her mother's unassuming grace. Her mother had taught her to be the perfect lady, and her feminine features glowed with a mature innocence. Ione was prepared to leave the following day. While Jareth didn't want them to leave, he was unable to ask them to stay. Apollo felt only slight disappointment that his father couldn't find it in him to invite them to stay. Isis had only just become aware that evening that they were leaving. She looked between the three members of her family in bewilderment.  
  
"Why?" she asked quietly.  
  
"This is not really home, Isis," Ione replied with a sigh. "I have a home in the city. Your brother grew up there, but when I learned I was going to have you, I didn't want you to grow up without your father like Apollo did. I made a deal with your father that he would be an active part of your life until you reached maturity. You are three today so it is time for us to return home."  
  
"You don't really love me then," Isis asked looking sadly towards her father. She was very near tears, and all three knew it. Jareth felt his heart melt toward his little girl, a very common effect of her tears.  
  
"No, Princess! I do indeed love you and your brother, but having a real family is still strange to me. I'm just not ready for it, Isis." She nodded, but he could tell she was bitterly upset. "Isis," he said sitting beside her and taking her hand. "It's not as though you're walking out of my life. I'll be around a lot more than I was for Apollo now that I'm beginning to comprehend this fatherhood concept." Isis nodded again. She was still sad but comforted that she'd still see her father. 


	14. 14

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 14: Pain and Ecstasy  
  
The next day was a quiet one for all of them. Jareth could not further explain his tumultuous feelings. Ione was solemn as she led the way back home, and Apollo couldn't find words for the situation. He had positioned himself beside his sister since she looked about ready to cry at any moment. The walk through the streets of the Goblin City took on a whole new light for Isis. Isis had never known any home besides Jareth's castle, and now she had to call a whole new place home. They reached the door of Ione's house, and Ione led them all inside. Ione had returned on days that Isis was in her father's care, and she had fashioned a room for her that looked like her room in the castle. The house didn't even feel closed up because Ione had often returned to let fresh air into the house. Apollo took his sister around the house to acquaint her with the layout then he took her to her room. It was too much for her. She cried the tears that had threatened all day, and her brother let her have her cry. He'd had three years to become used to not being near his father before his sister had come along, but Isis had three years of having her father. He had to keep reminding himself that she had no idea how good they had it now. Apollo left her then to find his mother. He found her in her chair in the living room, but she was deathly still.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Listen."  
  
Apollo listened becoming as still as Ione.  
  
I wish the goblins would come and take you away.right now!  
  
Apollo shivered as lightning split the sky, and a rumble echoed the fateful words. The moment passed, and Apollo realized that his mother had left. He sighed knowing it was her way to follow the girls in their quest. She would return when the girl returned to her world. Time moved much differently in the Labyrinth. Jareth ruled the clock. Night and day followed weird patterns during a quest. Ione waited patiently on the knoll, and when it was nearly time, she made herself invisible. As always, Jareth gave the girl her quest. Those invisible can see each other, so as Jareth disappeared, Ione gradually became visible to him. He nodded to her as she began to follow the girl on her journey, and she bowed then caught up with the girl. This one's performance was pathetic. She failed to conquer her fear and didn't save Ludo. This slowed her progress, and she didn't reach the castle in time. The girl was returned to her world, and the Labyrinth gained a new goblin. Ione knew the child would be counted as missing, and the case would never be solved. She felt an incredible sadness for the poor mothers who lost their babies since she couldn't imagine losing her own.  
  
When she returned home however, Jareth was already there. He had evidently come to visit his children as promised. She smiled noticing he was fusing quite a bit over Isis.  
  
"Are you joining us for dinner, Jareth?"  
  
He turned and stood when he saw who was speaking.  
  
"If it's not too much trouble, I will."  
  
Ione did not miss the pleading look on her daughter's face.  
  
"It's perfectly fine," Ione replied while not missing her daughter breath a sigh of relief. She walked into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. It was normally a family affair, but Ione knew the children wanted as much time with their father as he would give them. In no time, the food was prepared, and Ione called her family to the kitchen. The kitchen was large since it needed room to prepare the vast amount of food consumed by three centaurs as well as space to store it all. The third space eater was room for three centaurs to sit and eat their meal. Jareth always felt a little dwarfed when he ate with his family. Any one of the centaurs could eat three times the amount of food he could, but he always ate healthy when eating with them. It was always an interesting experience as well. The table was huge so the dinner could fit, and the centaurs passed dishes using their telekinetic powers. Jareth would watch in amazement as huge dishes of salad floated from one end of the table to the other. While he had trained himself in magic of this type, the centaurs were born with it. He'd never quite gotten used to this even over their three-year stay in his castle. When dinner was over, they worked together to clean the dishes. Ione encouraged her children to use their talents, but she also admonished them against laziness. She definitely didn't want them to forget the use of good old elbow grease. For this purpose, both children had a rigorous physical exercise program to maintain their strength. Ione was no hypocrite and had set a high standard for herself as well. Jareth watched the cleanup since the centaurs already had a workable system and probably wouldn't have accepted his help anyway. He had a strange role of father plus King.  
  
Ione led her family to the living room to settle for conversation. Again the children monopolized the talk, but Ione didn't mind. She noticed Jareth glanced her way every now and then, but she paid it no mind. As evening took firm hold of the Labyrinth, Ione sent her children to bed. Apollo and Isis each kissed their mother's cheek and bade their father a good night before heading up the stairs to their rooms. Ione watched them as they disappeared up the stairs and sighed.  
  
"They are so wonderful."  
  
"Yes, they are, Jareth."  
  
"It has been much more pleasant now that Apollo doesn't hate me anymore."  
  
"I don't think he ever hated you, Jareth. He was hurt, but his anger never boiled over to hate."  
  
"Well, it has been nicer now that I've been spending time with him."  
  
"That I will agree with."  
  
"I miss having him and Isis in the castle, but I'm just not ready."  
  
"It takes time, Jareth. I've been a mother for over six years now. You've only a little more than three to get used to both of them. Most fathers are ready before they have the children. You just have to start a little backward so give it time."  
  
"I feel as though I'm letting them down somehow."  
  
"They understand, Jareth. Isis had to get used to it, but it's a great improvement for Apollo."  
  
Ione watched as Jareth stood and paced a little before walking over to her.  
  
"I did not come just to spend time with the children."  
  
"Jareth." Ione began uncertainly.  
  
"No, it's not what you think, Ione U. I realized that I know very little about you and your past. Would you tell me?" Ione blushed slightly. "I know our relationship has been mostly take on my end. I'd like to change that." Ione smiled a little although the firelight still lit up her face enough to see the color on her face. "You're lovely when you blush."  
  
"Oh, you're mean spirited! That only makes me blush more!"  
  
Jareth smiled a wicked smile.  
  
"Precisely!"  
  
Ione looked up with shock then noticed the sparkle in his eyes. She laughed a little.  
  
"I'm not sure I can get used to whatever change you're going through. You're actually being rather sweet!"  
  
"Thank you!" Jareth answered with a hearty laugh of his own. Ione listened in quietly. His laugh held a ring of gold in it, and she knew it must resound from a good heart. She smiled. There was hope for the Goblin King yet! Jareth and Ione spent the rest of that night speaking of their past, and Ione was surprised at how much Jareth opened up to her. She had always considered Lady London his closest confidant.  
  
The next morning Ione had an eternal smile on her face. Apollo and Isis couldn't get a word out of her about it, but they knew it had to be good. Ione kept the secret. She had no idea if Jareth's softening was a fluke or if he was really attempting to change. Jareth stayed away for a couple days, and Ione soon had her family settled into routine freeing her to take evening walks again. 


	15. 15

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 15: Love's Wings  
  
She was startled her first walk out to see Jareth standing on the knoll overlooking the Labyrinth in his willowy white attire. A slight wind whipped the cape about him and played his straw-gold hair. He was looking over his domain with melancholy darkening his handsome features. Ione felt a pang of pity stab though her heart, and she walked quietly forward. He already held her heart captive, but there was an incredible draw for her when he was sad. She watched for what seemed like hours before he sensed he was being watched. He turned and looked to see who his observer was then turned to look again toward his kingdom.  
  
"You are sad." It seemed more like a statement that a question. "You only wear white when you're melancholic." Jareth nodded. "What troubles you tonight?"  
  
"A little of everything, I suppose."  
  
"Will you tell me?" She put a comforting hand on his arm.  
  
"It often depresses me to remember how many have gone into my Labyrinth. Only one ever conquered it, but she did so at the cost of my feelings."  
  
"She had to conquer her childhood fantasies, Jareth. She also had to save her baby brother. It wasn't completely personal."  
  
Jareth looked at her in the moonlight and brushed her hair back from her shoulder. Her small scar was just visible in the pale light.  
  
"Here, I have someone close by me who has proved she'll risk her life for me, and I am stuck on those who will ultimately fail to reach me."  
  
"I have hope, Jareth. More now than I ever had in our years of acquaintance. There is hope for you too."  
  
"Do you think so, Ione?" Jareth asked sincerely. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"Yes, Jareth, I truly believe so."  
  
She looked into his eyes with a smile, and he smiled in return. He took her hand in his own causing her to blush lightly. The color deepened when he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.  
  
"You really are lovely when you blush."  
  
She glanced quickly towards him and saw the sparkle in his eyes even though he was once more facing the Labyrinth.  
  
"You are teasing me again." Ione said in mock accusation.  
  
"Yes, I am," Jareth replied. Turning her he kissed her for real. Ione was stunned. Jareth backed away and gradually disappeared until Ione knew he'd returned to his castle. She stood still for a few moments. Again Jareth had left her on a positive note. Her heart soared the entire walk home.  
  
Her children noticed her lighthearted attitude the next day.  
  
"Whatever he's doing, he'd better keep it up," Apollo commented to his sister.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look." Isis nodded as she watched her mother for a while, but her eyes still seemed confused. "Our father was talking to her a few nights ago, and Mom was smiling from ear to ear the day after. She goes for a walk last night, and today she's on cloud nine. Whatever father is doing, he needs to keep doing it." Isis nodded.  
  
"I wonder what he is doing?"  
  
Apollo watched his mother sail through her chores.  
  
"He's romancing her." he whispered.  
  
Isis smiled and watched her mother in a whole new light. It was wonderful to see her happy for once in her life. Although her mother had always been able to express joy and pride in her children, she'd never been truly happy.  
  
"Look at her, Apollo. It must be great to be in love."  
  
Apollo merely smiled. He could never mention to his sister that it was improbable they would ever find out. Jareth was against male competition, and the only women who ever entered the Labyrinth were those drawn by Jareth. Neither of them had an opportunity for love right now. But he did agree with his sister. Their mother definitely did make it look wonderful.  
  
Jareth decided to visit his children the next day.  
  
"Hey!" Apollo protested when he felt a tug on his tail. He turned to see his father sporting a completely innocent look. "I may look like you, Father, but the tail's mine!" He flipped his silk cream tail out of his father's reach. Jareth simply smiled with amusement. Isis came in next and hugged her father the instant she saw him.  
  
"I can't believe the difference you've made!" she announced.  
  
Jareth allowed himself to be hugged then held her at arms length.  
  
"What difference?"  
  
Isis put a delicate hand to her mouth realizing her mistake. Jareth turned to Apollo.  
  
"Apollo?" he said with his brow crooked in question.  
  
"She means the difference you've made in Mother," Apollo stated with a stern glance at his sister.  
  
"I repeat. What difference?"  
  
"Look."  
  
Apollo directed his father to a window that overlooked Ione's small garden. Ione fairly skipped about like a yearling as she went around planting various flowers. Jareth also noticed her especially bright smile.  
  
"That difference," Apollo said with a smile of his own.  
  
"She's always been quite lovely, but she does seem to have an extra lightness about her doesn't she?"  
  
Apollo smiled and winked to his sister when his father looked back out the window. Things were definitely looking up. Jareth was so enthralled by watching their mother that he didn't even notice that his question hadn't been answered. 


	16. 16

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 16: Labyrinth Winter  
  
It was wintertime in the Labyrinth. While the Labyrinth itself was untouched by the change of seasons, the outer lands were another story. The Labyrinth's outer lands had a blanket of snow covering the ground, and Jareth decided to take a walk that evening. He'd always enjoyed the snow- covered terrain. But blizzards arose unexpectedly in the outer lands, and the Goblin King soon found himself in a blinding storm with no sense of the direction. The cold gradually seeped through his clothing until he could no longer control the shaking of his body or the chattering of his teeth. He paused by a large twisted tree. It broke the wind for him, but the cold and dampness were taking their toll. He vaguely remembered that you shouldn't sleep in this situation, but he was so tired. The Goblin King slowly slipped from consciousness as he got colder and colder.  
  
Ione sat in front of a crackling fire in her living room. The warm was soothing, but Ione was restless. She stood and paced around the room then sat back down on her chair. She simply couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She looked up in surprise when Apollo and Isis entered the room.  
  
"Mother, something's wrong!" Isis said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, neither of us can sleep."  
  
"I've been restless too, children."  
  
"Is it Father?" Apollo asked quietly. Ione froze. Was her worry indeed connected to the Goblin King? She sat very still and closed her eyes. She tried hard to connect Jareth's mind. She frowned, and Apollo knew she was having trouble. He closed his own eyes and tried to contact his father, but he was met with a void. "He's in trouble, Mother." Ione's eyes were still closed.  
  
"He's due east of us."  
  
"But the castle's to the west."  
  
Ione's features creased with worry.  
  
"Oh, please don't let him be lost in this weather!"  
  
All three centaurs leaped to their feet.  
  
"How do you know the way?"  
  
Ione half smiled and placed a hand over her heart.  
  
"I know, Apollo. Get the rope."  
  
Apollo knew which one she meant. Ione had a magic rope that grew in length, and if she had to venture into this weather, it would be her strongest safety line. They managed to get through the Labyrinth all right, but the outer lands were blinding. Ione instantly knew how the King had gotten lost. She hurriedly tied one end of the rope to the door and told the children to wait there. With that she tied the other end around her waist and ventured into the storm. She closed her eyes and listened to her heart. After what seemed like hours, Ione knew she was getting close and opened her eyes. She noticed an unusual pile of snow near a tree. Her heart told her to investigate so she cleared away the snow. Gradually she saw something dark and she cleared away more to find the King lying unconscious by the tree. She felt for a pulse and sighed. He was alive but barely. She hurriedly placed him on her back and galloped back to the Labyrinth. Carrying Jareth was like carrying an ice cube on her back. But the cold increased her urgency. She slid to a stop in front of her children only long enough to free herself from the rope.  
  
"Come on!" she said as she started off again. Apollo and Isis followed. They reached home and Ione took Jareth up to her room. "We need to get him out of these freezing clothes! Apollo wait by the door and I'll give them to you." Ione shuddered only slightly at the task before her. The King's life was at stake. It had to be done. She removed everything he was wearing. She made sure there was plenty of wood on the blazing fire then dried Jareth off with a soft towel. She gritted her teeth as she went then piled a dozen warm blankets over him. She placed his clothing in a basket and opened the door. She gave the basket to Apollo to dry.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"He's freezing, Apollo."  
  
"The fire and blankets aren't working?"  
  
Ione shook her head.  
  
"Body to body contact?" Apollo said slowly. He noticed his mother shudder.  
  
"I'm going to try."  
  
Apollo nodded. He knew such contact would bring back unwanted memories, but his father's life depended on it. It was not appropriate for him or Isis to be present while their father was without clothing so that left their mother. Ione re-entered the room and closed the door softly behind her. She told herself to calm and climbed under the blankets beside the unconscious King. She inhaled sharply. He was so cold! She turned him on his side so his back was facing her and pulled him as close to her warm equine flesh as she dared. She sighed with a hint of aggravation. Because she was a centaur, the situation was not as uncomfortable as it would have been if she were human. At the same time, it was not as convenient because there was a fine line between pressing close to give heat and crushing him beneath her equine weight. She wrapped her delicate legs around him so he could gain warmth from her warm belly, and she gritted her teeth against the chills that ran the length of her body. As Jareth began to get warmer, Ione fell fast asleep. 


	17. 17

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, its characters, songs, and phrases are unfortunately not mine. They belong to Jim Henson Productions. However, Ione, Apollo, and Isis are my original characters as well as the story. Please do not use my characters without my permission.  
  
Chapter 17: Hope Springs Eternal  
  
Jareth woke slowly. His first thought was that he was very warm although he gradually remembered that he'd been caught in a snowstorm. He opened his eyes and saw a crackling fir in a fireplace. Next he realized that he was under a pile of blankets. With startling reality he discovered that he was not dressed. Jareth sat up and Ione was startled awake. She sat up and back out of her bed as Jareth jumped up realizing he was not alone.  
  
"What the." he looked around quietly since his back had been to her. "Ione! What on earth is going on? And where are my clothes?" Ione backed away quickly color rising.  
  
"You were nearly frozen when we found you, Jareth. We had to warm you quickly."  
  
"And my clothes?"  
  
"I had Apollo dry them. They were almost stiff with cold and you were soaked through."  
  
Jareth looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"So this wasn't just an excuse to get another view?"  
  
Ione shuddered visibly, and a look of disgust crossed her features for a moment. "If you must know, I had to force myself to remove your clothes for your sake. I am not interested in another child, Jareth."  
  
"Then why were you sleeping with me?"  
  
"Are you deaf? I said you were freezing and needed drastic warming. Body contact is the best source of heat. It took a good five minutes to convince myself to be within ten feet of you, but it had to be done. Now is that all you wish to know?"  
  
Jareth smirked slightly.  
  
"When will I get my clothes back?"  
  
Ione carefully opened the door and found the dry clothes had been left in a basket outside her door. She picked it up and walked back in. Jareth had covered himself with a blanket and took the clothes behind a panel to change.  
  
"You didn't have to cover up you know. I already know what you look like."  
  
Jareth could almost hear how difficult it was for her to say that.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You still light up like a virgin anyway. I figured I'd save you from resembling a candle." Jareth smirked again knowing his response would cause her to blush anyway.  
  
"You're so thoughtful!"  
  
Jareth could hear the blatant sarcasm and laughed out loud.  
  
"You're precious Ione U! Very precious." Ione looked up.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yes, I do," Jareth said coming out fully dressed. Ione reclined on the bed but sat up again when he came out, and Jareth joined her on the edge.  
  
"I had thought you were changing for me, but I thought I was just seeing what I wanted to see."  
  
"Apollo told me just after Isis was born that I needed to show you romance. I have only just begun to realize what he meant, but it's been worth it. You've been a different woman since I started giving without expecting. The children have noticed too."  
  
"I know they had commented to me about my mood."  
  
"Ione, I want you and the children to be a part of my life," Jareth said taking her hand. "I can't promise you marriage, but I want the three of you back in the castle with me."  
  
"Yes, Jareth, we will come."  
  
"I will go and prepare your rooms," he said as he began to disappear.  
  
"I love you, Jareth," she said to his fading form. "However long it takes, I love you."  
  
He said nothing, but Ione caught a faint glimpse of a smile on his face. It might take centuries, but she was patient. He knew he loved her in a way different from Sarah, and someday he would come to her. Someday. 


End file.
